1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binder, and more particularly to a loose leaf binder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical loose leaf binders comprise fasteners, binder rings or binding wire for holding loose leaf papers together so as to form a book, particularly an album. However, normally, when bound together, the papers may not be easily disengaged from the book unless disengaging the fastening elements, such that the papers may not be easily changed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional loose leaf binders.